This invention relates to a strand cutting device for a continuous glass fiber winding apparatus wherein a fully wound spool is rotationally indexed to a standby position and simultaneously replaced by an empty spool, and in which the glass fiber strand bridging the loaded and empty spools is clearly severed to enable the removal of the loaded spool and its replacement by a new empty spool.
In a conventional continuous strand winding apparatus, a loaded or fully wound spool is moved from the winding position to a standby position and replaced by an empty spool, and the strand length that is thus formed between the end sections of the spools must therefore be cut so that the winding operation may continue on the new or empty spool. In the prior art such strand cutting has been implemented by applying tension to the bridging strand, as by changing the relative rotational speeds of the two spools using a brake on the empty spool, or by applying a cutting edge to the strand. Both methods require an intricate and costly turntable mechanism, however, and are further disadvantageous in that they cause the severed ends of the strand to become markedly fluffed and split.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a glass fiber strand cutting and winding system that does not require differential rotational speeds of the winding spools.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fiber strand cutting system using tap water to sever the strands.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system for cutting and winding glass fiber strands in the wet state.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a glass fiber strand cutting and winding system that is simple to construct and use yet eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art.